futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
The zombies refers to the mob of people hypnotized by Yomotsu to help him kill his targets. There does not seem to be a limit to how many he can have at once, as he was able to control many people. Overview Yomotsu Hirasaka's justice diary allows him to not only see the future but to hypnotize people as well, turning them into a zombie-like state. There does not seem to be a limit to how many he can have hypnotized at once. Once under his spell, they are single-minded and lack all sense of self-preservation caring only for the completing of the mission Yomotsu has given them. Yomotsu does not have to supervise them in person as they seem to, even under hypnosis, have sufficient intelligence to carry out orders such has set the cage with Kurusu inside fight with weapons like axes and even play possum to fool the enemy's all without Hirasaka's knowing what was going on. They appear to have no sense of pain. It is implied that Hirasaka can place his victims in a post-hypnotic state and activate it later. All the hypnotized servants return to normal when he was killed. Yomotsu impersonators The Yomotsu impersonators are a group of zombies that all dressed like Yomotsu. They appear with him on the roof of the temple during his final attack. They are all very strong and athletic, just like Yomotsu, and can jump from roof to roof along with him. Whether this is an effect of the hypnosis or if he found four really strong acrobats to hypnotize(probably due to the hypnosis) remains unclear. They are very well organized and are moving in perfect link with Yomotsu implying the hypnosis creates a sort of mind link between Hirasaka and the zombies. History On May 4, Tsubaki's followers capture Minene Uryu after Yomotsu Hirasaka hypnotizes several members of the religion to do his bidding. By the time that Yuki, Yuno and Kurusu arrived at the Omekata Temple, Yomotsu had reunited with Minene, whose eye had been removed. Now keeping Minene locked up in a prison cell in the temple's dungeon, Yomotsu acts as her guard and initiates his plan to kill Tsubaki, knowing the true darker side of her cult. Yomotsu hypnotizes all of the followers in the temple to kill Tsubaki. The followers stage a murderous rampage, "killing" each other but are actually playing dead. Yomotsu puts his costume on, revealing his true eccentric personality and explains his justice philosophy to Minene, believing he is a winner and Tsubaki is a loser. Yuno realizes that the followers are not dead and begins killing them, much to Yomotsu's surprise. Listening to his diary, Yomotsu explains to Minene what it is and is alerted to some dropped litter and immediately leaps to deal with it. Hearing his diary's entries change, Yomotsu leans in to listen, only to react negatively to the unheard entry. Giving Minene the keys to her chains, Yomotsu takes his leave, taking one of Minene's miniature bombs with him. Kurusu finds Minene and learns about Yomotsu, phoning Yuki and informing him of Twelfth's approach. Outside, Yuno spots Yomotsu standing on a rooftop. Four other people dressed like Yomotsu join him on the roof, the red eyes colored in blue, yellow, green and pink. Together, the quintet do a dramatic Super Sentai inspired entrance, complete with an explosion set off by one of the Yomotsu impersonators. The five, identifying themselves as the "Quintwelve", leap down before Yuki, Yuno and Tsubaki and all introduce themselves as Twelfth. Talking one after the other, the five explain one of them has swallowed Minene's bomb which will explode shortly, and the real one ate the bomb. Yomotsu points out to Yuki the sins of the Omekata cult, planning to commit suicide by blowing himself and Tsubaki to pieces, revealing his diary has a Dead End flag. Yomotsu and the other four charge at Yuki, shuffling around to make it trickier for the trio to stop them. Yuno quickly realizes Yomotsu is blind, picking up a rock and throws it at a rail. The sound of the rock causes Yomotsu to cock his head to listen to it, giving him away. Yuno races through the Quintwelve and slashes Yomotsu's throat with an axe. Yomotsu is sent flying, tumbling through the air and concludes Yuno is a "winner" before disappearing into thin air. The bomb explodes seconds after. Tsubaki's true goals are revealed, eventually leading to Yuki to save Yuno and destroy Tsubaki's diary, Yomotsu's justice fulfilled. Minene, inspired by Yomotsu, moves into his log cabin and forms allies with the other diary owners. Category:Support teams